Too Natural
by lia.loves.greys
Summary: Epidural? Nah, sir. I'm a toughie.


**I just read the shopaholic series, and I am absolutely addicted to it. I literally _cannot_ stop thinking about it. So now I decided to write a labour fanfiction. ****Because I have a sad life. *sighs***

 **P.S- Pardon my mistakes. I'm not a mother, doctor, or a midwife. I'm a fourteen-year-old who has a twisted imagination. Thanks, bitches. One Love.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own.**

I roll out of bed and happily glance at my soft bunny slippers. I got them for a bargain. Just 20 quid. They are actually an investment. Luke looked kind of skeptical when I brought them. He is just slow catching up on these things, I suppose.

My phone rings and I waddle to the window as I pick it up. I _waddle_ now.

'Hello, mum!'

'Darling! Why haven't you been picking up my calls?'

I pick at my nails. 'Oh, I was out with Luke!' I can't help but sound giddy.

'Well, how is it going? All ready for the kid?'

I smile and stop myself from daydreaming about the fun I will have with my baby.

'Absolutely! I have a _fab_ plan for the nursery!' I've already decided the wall color!

'That's great, darling! Oh, and Jess called. She wanted to talk to you. Said you weren't picking up the phone.'

I push away a bout of dizzyness.

'Ah, I'll call her now. Where are Tom and Jess now?' I ask curiously. They've been going to all kinds of rocky places. I've hardly been able to keep track.

'I'm not really sure...maybe you would ask them?' mum says down the line.

I hear clanking downstairs. _That would be Luke._

'Hey, mum, I have to go now. I'll call you later. Love you!'

I throw my hair up in a rough bun.

'Bye, darling. I love you too! Take care of yourself! When's the baby due?'

'Mmhm. I'm due 3 weeks later.' I peek downstairs.

I murmur noncommitally and all businesslike to whatever mum says about breathing. I've heard it about a _million_ times by now. Maybe... maybe mum was sad that no one hammered it into _her_ head. Suddenly I feel emotional. Poor mum. She must have been through hell to have me.

I put down the phone and stare out of the window gloomily. The sun can't even be seen through the clouds.

I go into the kitchen— not quite as sneakily as I thought, since Luke turns around and kisses me while using his phone _and_ cooking pancakes. Did I mention my husband is a multitasker?

I'm overwhelmed by love. Blame my hormonal imbalance. Luke smiles, 'Morning, Becky,' he puts down the phone and squeezes my hand, 'I have to go to a conference, sweetheart. Do you want to go shopping with Suze?'

I pout. 'I have a bad feel about today,'I whine.

Luke puts away everything and wraps me in his arms. Which is a feat, considering I'm practically a whale.

'I'll be back before 1, darling,' he consoles me, 'OK, let me just text Suze.'

'You do that!' say as I pull him closer. _Mmhm..._ he's so warm.

He whips out his phone and quickly types something as he kisses my forehead.

'I've gotta rush, Becky. Don't forget to take plenty of fluids,OK?'

'Yeah, yeah...' I mumble.

He kisses me goodbye and _slam._ He's gone.

Since I have basically nothing to do, I simply take a huge bowl of ice cream and settle down in front of the TV. And wait for Suze to get here. I've just switched on the TV when...

I feel an uncomfortable tightening of my abdomen as soon as I wake up. I must have fallen asleep. I freeze and breathe through the pain. _No big deal, no big deal._ I can still walk... can't I? I get up and double over in pain.

I just need to reach my phone.

 _Think Prada. Think míu míu. Think...Angel._ Badda bing!

I dial Luke's number. Thank fuck I have speed dial. The contraction...?

God, this is _bad_ , I think as I survey the weather for the first time in the 3 hours. It's raining cats and dogs. I suddenly feel liquid washing down my leg. Did I...pee myself?

I look down and realize that peeing might actually have been the safer option. _Luke._ _I need Luke._

He picks up on the second ring. I almost cry in relief as my abdomen tightens slightly.

'Luke...hey!' I try to sound cheerful as the pressure loosens.

'Hi, sweetheart,' he says and I whimper as another contraction hits. He breathes in sharply, 'Are you OK?'

'Yes! Of course! It's only that...I think my water broke.' I say in a light tone with forced bubbliness. I keep on tapping my nails on the table.

There's silence on the other side of the line for a long moment.

Luke's voice is so calm when he replies that it almost terrifies me. 'Becky, I can't get out now. We have a tree blocking the entrance. Call Suze and tell her to come home. Call the doctors. And... don't panic. Lie down or do whatever feels comfortable, OK?'

Don't panic?

Don't _panic?!_

My voice wobbles as I try to formulate a reply.

 _I can't handle this_. The thought hits me like a truck. I can't do it all alone. Leave alone the pain, but the fear...

No.

'Luke, _please_ come home,' I beg unfairly, ' I can't do this alone!'

He's panting. 'They're trying Becky, I swear they are. The firefighters are already here. It'll be OK. Just focus. My assistant called Suze. She's on her way. But she'll take some time. God, I'm _so_ sorry.'

The weather seems to only get worse. Like my luck.

' Becky, my battery is dying. I love you. Just sit back and be calm.'

The call got disconnected. _Shit._

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break—**

Half an hour past, and I am already exhausted. Suze hadn't come, the contractions, the _real_ ones, have . At least, I suppose they are.

I try to call mom, but to no avail. Suze's phone is switched off, and so is my brain. A contraction hits me harder than ever and I wheeze through the pain. But this one doesn't end. It goes on and on, leaving my eyes full of tears and my body a sweaty, wrecked mess. I look out the window and see that if nothing, the rain has slowed down. I sit down and just stare at the ceiling and feel two tears trickling down my cheeks. This was _not_ how I had wanted to welcome a new life into this world. I had imagined mum near me and Luke holding my hand and Suze trying to distract me. I put my head on a cushion and tried to get whatever sleep i could get.

The next thing i knew, Luke was lifting me up. I whimpered, then cringed. I _hated_ whimpering. Wow, I knew Luke was strong, but well, i was pretty thick right now. And incoherent. My head is swimming, my eyes water. Luke is saying something, but his voice is muffled. I decide that I like the dark better.


End file.
